


We Were Just Kids

by intern_at_german_chapterhouse



Series: We Were Just Kids [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Katniss Everdeen, F/M, Minor Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, POV Katniss Everdeen, Parent Katniss Everdeen, Parent Peeta Mellark, Parents Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Post-Canon, Post-War, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intern_at_german_chapterhouse/pseuds/intern_at_german_chapterhouse
Summary: Years after the events of the trilogy, Katniss thinks back on how young she had been during the games and the war.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Katniss & Peeta's Children/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: We Were Just Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956109
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	We Were Just Kids

Back when it was happening, during the games and the war, I kept thinking about how young Prim and Rue were.  
Now, looking back, I've realized, how young I was.  
How young Peeta was.  
We were children then.  
Sixteen.  
I was sixteen, I was so young that talking to Gale about having children should have been completely ridiculous.  
We were still children ourselves.  
And then I was thrown into this other world. A world that had eyes on me constantly.  
Cameras everywhere. In the Capitol, in the Arena.  
A world which hurt me and the people around me.  
Just thinking about Finnick and what he went through at the Capitol makes me want to cry.  
What the other victors went through.  
Annie.  
Haymitch.  
Johanna.  
And Peeta. He was still so young when the Capitol captured him. When they tortured him. Turned him against everyone who loved him.  
And Prim. She was twelve when they made her watch me fight for my life. They made her hide in bunkers and become a medic.  
And then they killed her.  
I wasn't even technically an adult when I had to burry her.  
After surviving the Arena twice, as well as a war.  
Peeta had been right. They did change us.  
They made me into someone I had never wanted to be.  
After everything we had survived, all the hurt and pain, I was so full of anger I made their kids go through the same thing.  
They almost turned me into one of them in the end.  
We were children when they took our lives.  
And we didn't get them back until years later.  
Most of us never did.  
We were just kids.

But when I think about my childhood, compare it to that of my kids, I realize that I have never been a child.  
Not the way they get to be.  
I always knew about the mass graves the country was built upon.  
I went to bed hungry more often than not.  
And it just got worse after my father died.  
I had to take care of my sister, risked my own life to make sure we wouldn't starve.  
I may have been young when I volunteered to save Prim, but I guess, I wasn't actually a child.  
They forced me to grow up years before I should have had to.  
Even years before the Games.  
I was never actually a child.  
They made sure of that.


End file.
